The Dragneel Siblings
by Nightcore's Lover
Summary: The Dragneel Siblings are the twins, Zeref and Katsu, Natsu, and Melody. They are inseparable, but when their father is turned into a dragon and kills one of his children, what will happen? Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail that luck is for Hiro Mashima! Sequel, "The Dragneel Siblings- The Return" is up! Read this first!
1. Chapter 1- A Sad Beginning

**Chapter 1- A Sad Beginning**

 **Hey everyone! This is my very first story I've** **ever** **written so please don't hate! Anyway this a fanfic (obvi.) of the Dragneel siblings years ago. I even added some new ones! Enjoy!**

An 8-year-old boy with hair black as night was outside playing with his twin sister, who had hair of both pink and black, when he suddenly heard his father call for them.

"Zeref, Katsu, come here quickly, it's time!" his father shouted.

Zeref wondered what he meant by 'it's time'. "Time for what?" He questioned.

"For your baby brother, he's here!"

With this response, the twins' eyes lit up. They had been counting the days until his arrival. Today was that day. Zeref and Katsu rushed through the door and straight into the room where their new brother was brought to into the world. Zeref and Katsu wore the signature Dragneel smile that stretched from ear to ear. Their mom smiled as well.

"Say hello to your new baby brother, Natsu!" She grinned.

"That name is perfect; he was born in the summer after all!" Katsu giggled.

"Now children, remember he is 8 years younger than you. Be gentle with him, I know you two like to play rough!" Their father warned them.

Their fathers name is Igneel Dragneel. He is the most powerful fire mage alive. The twins are currently learning magic, and Natsu is expected to learn it as well. Nothing can go wrong! Or so they thought…

 __ _Four years later…_

"Nwatsu, huwwy!" Commanded a two-year-old Melody Dragneel.

"Don't be so mean, Melody!" Whined a four-year-old Natsu.

"Ugh, both of you need to just shut up! I'm trying to study!" The now twelve-year-old Katsu screamed while attempting to throw a ball of fire at the bickering children.

This turned into a large quarrel, even Melody trying to take down her big sister.

"QUIET!" Yelled Zeref, the oldest by 11 minutes. "You all need to quit your little quarrel and focus. We are embarrassing our father, the most powerful mage of them all can't lose his name because he has to watch a few kids who can clearly take care of themselves!"

An awkward silence between the four filled the air. The tension was strong. Their dad had gone away by request of the Magic Council to defeat a villain attempting to turn wizards into monsters. Little did Igneel know, the villain had lured all the world's most powerful mages to that spot to turn them to undefeatable monsters. It had been almost a year and no one had heard anything about them. The siblings were beginning to be teased about how having parents who were wizards meant they were weaklings. But the siblings stood tall and proud, knowing their father would return. Their mother, Sakura, was feeling the most pain. Later that day, the family was informed of something horrific…

*Knock, knock* "Who could that be?" asked Zeref who had taken the role of "man of the house" since their father had disappeared. Zeref opened the door as his siblings curiously watched from the background.

"Hello, we are the Magic Council, and we bring terrible news." The siblings were left speechless as they realized the Magic Council was at their doorstep.

"Kids, who's at the door?" asked Sakura as she trudged down the stairs. She was also in shock at who was at the door, but remained strong. "Oh, the Council. What brings you here?"

"We have come to inform you all that Igneel Dragneel and many other mages have been turned into the mythical creature, dragons. We managed to take down the villain, but the dragons remain. The only way to rid of them and the terror they are causing, is to kill them." They all then disappeared.

"NO!" Sakura shouted as she fell to her knees. "YOU CANNOT JUST BRING US NEWS LIKE THAT THEN SUDDENLY DISSAPEAR!" The shouts turned into sobs. The four kids spoke no words. Even Natsu and Melody at their young ages knew it wasn't a time for humor. They all knew something terrible was happening. Zeref and Katsu helped their mother get upstairs to her bed. All the siblings watching, horrified, as their mother, strongest women they had ever seen, cried herself to sleep.

*ROAR* The family woke up to this sound. They all went to the window. Unexpectedly, they saw flames engulfing the town, people running, screaming, and dying, and lastly, a large dragon breathing fire everywhere. Immediately, the dragon was recognized by Sakura.

"Igneel!" She shouted.

" _That's_ daddy!?" Katsu shrieked.

Natsu and Melody started wailing and Zeref and Katsu each picked one up and followed their mother's directions to reach the border of town. The kids met their mother at the border.

"What do we do?" Asked Zeref, more calmly than expected.

"We wait."

An hour passed and the dragon was still attacking. Then, the other Dragneels' caught his eye. He must've recognized them as enemies because he was on his way to attack. They followed orders to run, but the size difference let Igneel reach them as they were running at top speed in a few steps. Then, the most horrifying event of the day happened. Natsu fell. Igneel saw this and roared at the innocent four-year-old. The dragon's roar sent flames that engulfed the terrified four-year-old.

"NATSU!" The family screamed, shocked that their little Natsu was just killed.

 **That's the E.N.D of my first chapter guys! Sorry, I had to. Well anyway, I left you all with a cliffhanger, but by the next chapter, things will be explained. I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to hear opinions! Just when reviewing, try to remember the difference between hating and critique. Thanks for reading! :) 3**

 **-Katerina**


	2. Chapter 2- Revive Natsu, Create END

**Chapter 2- Revive Natsu, Create E.N.D**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for staying XD Well… Hope you like this chapter! I guess that's pretty much all, so yeah!**

 _Previously…_

 _Natsu fell. Igneel saw this and roared at the innocent four-year-old. The dragon's roar sent flames that engulfed the terrified four-year-old._

 _"_ _NATSU!" The family screamed, shocked that their little Natsu was just killed._

"NOOOOO!" The family yelled in unison. Even Melody was crying, as she realized her brother was dead. Natsu was Zeref's favorite sibling. He loved him more than his twin. Zeref couldn't believe what he just witnessed. All he could see of Natsu was his small head, covered in spiky pink hair. Sakura was now in her devil form.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO OUR SON." She boomed. The kids rarely saw her like this. In fact, Melody never had seen her like this. Her long pink hair was on fire, glowing, and in zero-gravity form. She had devil wings and large claws.

 ***A/N: Imagine Mira's Satan Soul**

She shouted a variety of attacks, attempting to avenge her son. All of the attacks bounced off of Igneel though. Little did the world know, Igneel was still in transformation. He was being controlled. Then, he went once again to far. He launched the same fire-breath attack he used on Natsu. The remaining siblings watched as their mother's body fell limp. They were itching to attack, but if both their parents, being the worlds most powerful wizards, lost this battle to death, they knew there was no way they'd win.

"Zeref, we have to leave." Katsu managed to choke out.

Igneel was about to crush his mom and brother. Without responding to his sister, he ran to save his mother.

"Zeref…" She choked. "I've lived a full life. Got married, had beautiful children… I lived a great life. Save Natsu so he can live his life."

"But mother, he's dead!" Zeref wailed like he was Melody's age.

"Shh… I believe in you. Become as strong as your father. Revive Natsu."

Zeref nodded quickly. He got up, grabbed Natsu, and ran as fast as he could. He barely made it, but he did.

Zeref couldn't stop thinking about his mother's last words.

 _Become as strong as your father. Revive Natsu._

Could he really? A week had passed since the dragon incident. 13 other towns had been attacked. Most everything had been rebuilt already. Then, he decided, he was going to revive Natsu. The town felt pity for the remaining kids because they had just lost their brother and parents, so they were allowed to remain living in the house. Zeref started attending a new magic academy. He became the top student, and people became jealous. Zeref kept it a secret that in the basement of his home, he was trying to revive Natsu.

Four years went by in a flash. The twins were 16, Melody was 6. Both his sisters left him. Neither believed he could revive Natsu. He made a spell though, it would make him immortal. But the immortality isn't what he expected. It only prevented him from aging. He could still feel pain and he could still be killed. Katsu heard about this new spell, and got it from Zeref. She turned herself immortal and decided to let Melody use it when she got older so she wouldn't be a six-year-old forever. On this day, something strange happened. Zeref did it. He revived Natsu.

"Ugh… Zeref?" Natsu groaned. "Where's mommy and daddy?"

Zeref couldn't believe his eyes. "N-natsu…? You're alive, you're actually alive!" He started tearing up.

"Mhm. I wasn't dead. Now where is mommy and daddy?" He demanded.

Zeref didn't know how he was gonna tell his brother he died and was brought back to life. "Oh, um… Natsu, I really don't know how to tell you this but… Our parents are… Dead."

"Oh." His lip started to quiver.

"It's okay Natsu, cry if you want to."

"No."

Something happened. A huge dark orb surrounded Natsu. He was quiet in there, as if nothing was happening. Then he realized.

 _No… This can't be… He's one of the many demons I've created at my time in the Academy… He's from the same race as Lullaby and Deliora… he's an Etherious._

 **Another cliffhanger! Hope you all liked this one! See you at the next chapter!**

 **-K.W.**


	3. Chapter 3- Natsu vs the She-Devil

**Chapter 3- Natsu vs the She-Devil**

 _Previously…_

 _No… This can't be… He's one of the many demons I've created at my time in the Academy… He's from the same race as Lullaby and Deliora… he's an Etherious._

The orb surrounding Natsu disappeared and Natsu fell to the ground.

"Natsu! Are you okay?" Zeref worried.

"Yes… I'm fine."

"Good now stay here." Zeref commanded.

He ran to the other side of the town where Melody and Katsu slept in a barn.

"Katsu! I did it, he's back!" Zeref panted.

"What? Natsu's back?"

"Yes, I revived him! But there's one small issue… he's an Etherious."

"WHAT?" Katsu shouted as she smacked my head. "You turned our little brother into one of your demons?!"

"N-no. Yes? I DON'T KNOW!" Zeref said as he rubbed his aching head. He suddenly was so confused.

"We have to send him to a different era. We have immortality so we'll survive until we find him, but for now we send him… about 400 years into the future. He can join a guild." She suggested.

Zeref agreed. The twins spent 10 years perfecting the time machine. They had already given Melody immortality. She knew everything. The twins started becoming known as the "Evil Twins" because no one knew what they were up to and why they needed strange magical parts for it.

"Finally. It's done. The immortality we gave Natsu will wear off when he goes through. He will look like a 4-year-old when he gets there but start to grow normally." Explained Zeref as he sent Natsu through the machine, set to take him 400 years into the future. "Now, we wait. For now, his sealed away demon form will be known as E.N.D, or Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

400 years pass, Natsu doesn't know. The other siblings are in this time as well; they watch Natsu in disguise. They realize that Igneel can control himself now. But he doesn't have his memories. However, despite being King of the Dragons, Igneel loves humans. He finds Natsu, raises him and everything, then disappears. Natsu goes searching for his foster/real dad, but instead, finds a guild. He enters.

"Hi! Have any of you seen my dad? His name is Igneel." Asks an 8-year-old Natsu.

"Nope, no one named Igneel came by. What does he look like? I'm Makarov, by the way."

"I'm Natsu. And Igneel is a dragon! I'm sure you would see him. He's huge!" Natsu tried to explain.

"Ha-ha, well, what an imagination you have!"

"BUT IT'S TRUE!" Natsu yelled. He started glowing and attempting to show off his Dragon Slayer magic; and the other wizards realized he was a young wizard.

"Ah, a young fire wizard. Maybe you would like to become part of our guild until 'Igneel' shows up?"

"Fine. But I wanna have like a test run first."

"Deal." Makarov said as he held out his hand for a shake. Natsu shook it.

"Well, well, well. A new fire wizard, huh? I'm Mirajane. 10 years old and already S-Class. Let's see how much fire power you got!" Mira challenged.

"Mira, huh? Well I've got more fire power than all the fire wizards!" Natsu claimed.

"Ha! In your dreams!" She yelled as she started forming a large fireball in her She-Devil form.

The entire guild had come out the guild hall to watch. Makarov warned Mira to quit giving the newbie a hard time, but being her stubborn self, she didn't listen. As the fireball got closer to Natsu, despite it being an easy dodge, he didn't budge. Everyone thought he was dead, until they realized…

"WHAT THE HELL HE'S EATING THE FIRE!"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Wow…"

"NO WAY!"

"That's one hell of a kid…"

"Ha, what a lame trick."

"He eats fire…?"

"Now you'll all see what I can do!" Yelled Natsu. "Fire Dragon's ROAR!" Flames erupted from his mouth in a large wave, sending Mira crashing to the ground.

"Good game!" Natsu grinned as he reached out his hand to help her up. But instead, she grumbled something and got up herself.

 _Year 371_

Zeref has begun to write a book about E.N.D. It holds his power so when that book is opened, E.N.D is awakened. For now, he's human. Suddenly, a flash of light appears in front of Zeref.

"Argh, what is that?" Zeref wondered out loud.

 _I am the spirit of Life and Death. You have tampered with my will by reviving Natsu Dragneel. You will be punished severely._

"No! I only revived him because I didn't want my little brother dead! I'm sorry! I lost my sisters and parents, I wanted my brother back!"

 _Hmm… I feel pity on you. You have lost something more important than Life or Death. You lost family. Very well. I shall be merciful and lower your punishment. I see you are immortal, so as long as you roam the Earth, every living thing you touch or near will surely die._

"I accept this punishment." Zeref sighed as he bowed his head.

 **Ooh, Zeref got cursed! In the next chapter, N-*clamps hand over mouth* right, no spoilers. Read to find out! From now on, chapters are released every Friday. See you Friday!**

 **-Kat**


	4. Chapter 4- Who's the Traitor?

**Chapter 4- Who's the Traitor**

 _Previously…_

 _Hmm… I feel pity on you. You have lost something more important than Life or Death. You lost family. Very well. I shall be merciful and lower your punishment. I see you are immortal, so as long as you roam the Earth, every living thing you touch or near will surely die._

"I accept this punishment." Zeref sighed as he bowed his head.

Years passed, Natsu found Happy, met Lucy, fought Erigor, Jellal, Hades, and met Zeref on Tenrou. It'd been 8 years since Natsu joined Fairy Tail. 15 years for the rest of the world because of the 7-year time difference. Zeref hadn't spoken to Melody and Katsu for about 390 years. He knew that they were currently evil. The world thought he was evil as well, as he was known as the Dark Lord Zeref. The council had been trying to arrest him for years. He wanders the forest, killing all life, and wishing his could be ended by E.N.D, his brother.

 _I must find the Fairy Tail guild._ He thought. _I must find Natsu, he has to kill me._

Zeref wandered around for another hour or so and eventually came across a large town, Magnolia, and the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. When he entered, the hall was full of fighting. There were some people hiding behind the bar, trying to avoid the fight. As soon as he was recognized, chaos even bigger than when he entered happened.

"Is that the Dark Lord Z-zeref?"

"W-what's he doing here?"

"A r-real m-man ain't afraid of no d-dark m-mage…"

"I'm not here to cause trouble," Zeref assured. I'm simply here because I know it's home to my bro- " Zeref didn't get a chance to finish, as he was so rudely interrupted by…

"Don't you mean _our_ brother?" asked a very evil-like dressed pink and black haired mage alongside a younger looking evil mage with bright pink long curly hair who were standing by the open guild door.

"Katsu, Melody?" Zeref gasped.

"It's been a while, my twin." Katsu smirked, causing everyone in the guild, including Natsu, to wonder what the hell was happening.

"We want our brother to join the bad side, like us," Melody joined in. "But with you holding the key to his dark side, and being after him as well, the race for our little brother is on!"

"How did you even find out he was in Fairy Tail?" Zeref wondered out loud.

"Well, we let you do all the work of digging for clues, and we just followed you!" Katsu explained. Just then loud chattering started amongst the guild members.

"Wait, so you're telling me, the Dark Lord Zeref has 2 sisters, one being his twin, and he also has a younger brother, who is secretly in our guild?" Asked a puzzled Gray while scratching his head.

"Not only that," Katsu started. "But he is also the demon, E.N.D! Thanks to Zeref! And if we can get him to become E.N.D, the world is ours!" she ended, cackling alongside Melody. This left Gray shocked.

 _So the demon I've been searching for to kill, is one of my friends?_ Thought Gray, who had a million thoughts going through his head at once.

"So cut the crap already, who is it? And if you don't tell, we'll just snatch away that E.N.D book you're holding and find out for ourselves, like real men!" Elfman warned, motioning at the book.

"W-we can't." Zeref said hanging his head as he turned and gave a "look" to Katsu.

"Well then, we'll just find out for ourselves!" Mira laughed as she snatched away the book in her Satan Soul form.

"No!" Zeref shouted. "If you open that book, he'll be awakened!" Despite hearing his warning, Mira opened the Book of E.N.D anyway.

"The brother of Zeref and also E.N.D is…"

 ** _To be Continued_**

 **Me: Omg, the guild is about to find out! I know I said Fridays only, but today we went on a Field Trip to a roller-skating rink and just to my luck, I can't skate :(**

 **Natsu: Yeah, clearly. I mean, look at you!**

 **Me: What's that supposed to mean?!**

 **Natsu: …**

 **Me: Well Natsu, what do you think of the story?**

 **Natsu: Me and Zeref? Brothers? Haha no.**

 **Me: …**

 **Mirajane: *wailing* I WAS SO MEAN! :(**

 **Me: Well anyway, at the rink I wrote the next three chapters! I will publish soon! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5- END Revealed

**Chapter 5- E.N.D Revealed**

 _Previously…_

 _"_ _Well then, we'll just find out for ourselves!" Mira laughed as she snatched away the book in her Satan Soul form. f_

 _"_ _No!" Zeref shouted. "If you open that book, he'll be awakened!" Despite hearing his warning, Mira opened the Book of E.N.D anyway._

 _"_ _The brother of Zeref and also E.N.D is…"_

* * *

"N-natsu?!" She screamed. The whole guilds eyes were now on the fire dragon slayer, who was now engulfed in a black orb. Natsu was in the orb screaming in pain while the members of the guild had expressions on their face of worry, confusion, sadness, and anger.

"You've awakened E.N.D!" Zeref yelled. "There's no stopping him now, it wasn't time!" The guild looked back and forth at the siblings. Natsu still inside the black orb, Katsu and Melody smiling evilly and smirking, and Zeref looking as worried as the rest of the guild. The orb eventually disappeared, revealing a whole new Natsu. His hair was black with only small hints of pink, devil horns stuck out of his head, he had devil wings, claws, and a devil tail.

"Hahaha," E.N.D laughed. "Finally, I'm awake! I will never forgive that damn fire dragon for sealing me away and turning me into a puny dragon slayer." The guild was completely shocked.

"What have you done?!" Yelled Zeref facing Katsu and Melody. "I wanted him to learn a little about his past lives before killing me and joining you two!"

"Hey, don't blame us. That white-haired chick over there was the one who snatched the book away and opened it! Well, saved us a fight." Melody said while looking at her nails in a bored manner. E.N.D released a burst of magical energy which only left a few standing.

"SILENCE." He boomed. "I must think. With this power, what should I do?"

"N-natsu…" A weak Lucy stuttered rising slowly to her feet. "N-natsu p-please come back." E.N.D punched her back down to the ground.

"I am not your Natsu. I'm _Etherious_ Natsu Dragneel, the form of Natsu Dragneel's second life." This statement caused the guild members to wonder. _How many lives did Natsu have? Clearly he's 400-something years old, but apparently he's had multiple lives unlike his siblings who each have one immortal life._ "I shall leave your guild be for now. But if you bother me during my plan, I will take your lives one, by, one." He growled. Katsu smirked as she used her teleportation power to bring E.N.D, Melody, and herself to the castle. Zeref started to cry which made all eyes turn to him.

"Excuse me… Mr. Zeref…" Wendy whispered tugging on his clothes.

"Wendy, don't get near him!" Erza shouted her warning.

"Mr. Z-zeref," She started. "Please tell us about Natsu-san!" Zeref looked at her without saying a word. Eventually, he sighed.

"Well, it was 443 years ago…"

 _Flashback: Zeref POV_

 _"_ _Zewef-nii! Daddy says to bring Kwatsu-nee and come see the baby!" Natsu yelled._

 _"_ _Yay another sibling, come on let's go, Zeref!" Katsu squealed. Laughing, all three of us skipped into our house to welcome another Dragneel._

 _"_ _Yay it's a girl!" Katsu screamed as she saw the small bright pink haired girl in her mother's arms. Mother chuckled as Natsu and I groaned, hoping it would be another boy so there would be enough to permanently outnumber Katsu._

 _"_ _Well, what's her name?" I questioned._

 _"_ _Hmm… well she seems like a cheerful but calming child, like a song! We should name her Melody!"_

 _"_ _It's perfect!" Dad entered the room, grinning at us and our mother. "I have some news to share though. The council has requested the most powerful mage of every element to go on a special job. Apparently, I'm the strongest mage existing for the fire element! So I'll be gone for 6 months' maximum on a special job that will pay 5million jewel!"_

 _"_ _That's great, honey!" Mom congratulated dad. Three days later, dad left for his job. Six months later, he never returned. The Dragneels along with the families of the other elemental mages were informed of the situation. It was a dark mage who tricked all the elemental mages into his hideout to transform them into some type of monster and remove their memories of everything. Two years passed and we were informed once again that our father was being turned into the mythical creature, dragons. We were devastated to learn that a dark mage had used the elemental mages to make a fantasy creature used in fairytale stories. A week later, we awoke to the smell of smoke and screams of terror. When we looked out the window, we saw none other than dad, as a dragon with no memories of us. Our dad, now a dragon, chased us deep into the woods. Me holding onto Natsu's hand and Katsu carrying Melody. While running, Natsu tripped and seeing the advantage, our dad roared fire at him and we were stunned to see little Natsu engulfed by flames. When the flames died out, we saw nothing but his tattered clothes and burnt dead body. Our mother had demon take-over magic. She transformed to her strongest demon form and attacked, but our father, Igneel, stopped holding back. Our mother was killed. Her last words were for me, "Revive Natsu." I was going to fulfill my mother's final request and bring back my brother. I started studying non-stop about life and death. My sisters didn't believe I could do it and left me. I eventually discovered how to tamper with immortality, and made myself, Katsu, and Melody immortal when we were all sixteen years old. Katsu and Melody decided to begin helping me with the process, which nearly got us expelled from our magic academy. But before we could get expelled, the god of life and death, Ankhseram, appeared and left us with the curse of killing anything we touch or near for as long as we live after seeing our immortality. We eventually revived Natsu. During his second life, he was Etherious Natsu Dragneel. All the Dragneel siblings plus Acnologia wandered village to village destroying it. For fun. During my brother's third life, he was the guild master of Tartaros. His fourth life is his life trained by Igneel, living with his new family, Fairy Tail. Igneel was Natsu's birth father, yet he had no clue as his memories had been removed centuries ago. As far as he could remember, he was born a dragon. Igneel, the fire dragon king. The other dragons to be made were Grandeeney, the sky dragon, Metalicana, the iron dragon, Weisslogia, the white dragon, and Skiadrum, the shadow dragon. These dragons were ordinary people with families and friends who happened to be the most powerful mages of their element, and were revoked of their humanity until calming down and being in control which took about four centuries. The dragon era ended July 7th, X777 when the dragons disappeared._

After hearing the story, the guild was left in a state of shock. They just received more knowledge than they could handle…

* * *

 **Me: Thanks for reading, review! This was actually my longest chapter with 1,238 words and 3 pages!**

 **Natsu: This is so fake.**

 **Lucy: Don't be so rude, Natsu. I think Kat's story is great! That's coming from a fellow author!**

 **Natsu: What's with people and these books?! Books are for people with no lives!**

 **Me and Lucy: …**

 **Me: *goes to find Erza***


	6. Chapter 6- What's the Plan?

**Chapter 6- What's the Plan?**

 _Previously…_

 _After hearing the story, the guild was left in a state of shock. They just received more knowledge than they could handle…_

"T-thank you M-mr. Z-zeref." Wendy stammered, still in shock along with the rest of the guild. Zeref seemed upset. He hung his head so that his hair shadowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," The guild members gasped. "I'm not the bad guy, Katsu and Melody are. I just wanted to bring back my baby brother who had yet to see the world whilst they were seeking power. After we brought him back we were cursed and killed everyone we cared for and then killed people for fun…" Zeref was interrupted by his own tears.

"It's okay, Zeref. We now understand you are not truly evil. You were just depressed because you lost someone you love. I feel the same way whenever the guild becomes crazy and someone destroys my precious strawberry cake…" Erza said, patting Zeref on the back and sobbing about memories of her cake. Zeref smiled for the first time in ages.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem, Zeref-san!" Wendy grinned.

"Yeah, you're not the only one who wants Natsu-nii back!" Romeo chimed in. Zeref's smile grew wider. The members of this guild finally brought out the good in him. For the first time in decades, he was truly happy.

 _At E.N.D's castle…_

"So E.N.D, now that you're back, what are you planning?" Asks a curious Acnologia.

"Why should I tell you? You should be on your knees begging for forgiveness after what you did to me…" E.N.D said tiredly.

Acnologia sighed as he got on his knees, knowing E.N.D was being serious. "E.N.D I am truly sorry for freezing you in time for seven years on Tenrou Island."

"Very well, apology accepted. Besides, the seven years I spent on Tenrou were nothing compared to the three hundred years I spent in the body of a weakling." E.N.D said. "Anyway, if you must know my plan, I am thinking about conquering the world. Of course I'll start with this puny Magnolia, then eventually take all of Fiore, and so on."

"That's a great plan, Master!" Mard Geer piped up.

"Did I say you could speak?"

"N-no Master E.N.D…"

"Well then why are you speaking?" Mard Geer didn't respond knowing if he spoke again, he would be punished. Lamy stared at E.N.D, drooling. Kyoka stood in a nearby corner, arms crossed in a bored manner.

"Be prepared to battle." Katsu finally entered the room. "Despite your threat, brother, those pesky Fairy Tail 'mages' are here." She said, holding up a screen showing the entire Fairy Tail guild getting over the wall. E.N.D was only interested in two people, Gray and Lucy.

"Hmm… send Silver."

"What? Why would you send one human to take on an army of humans? Silver may be strong but he's still one of them." Seilah said, despite knowing she might be punished for speaking without permission.

"Well, Seilah," E.N.D replied. "One of those pesky fairies happens to be related to Silver." Silver entered the room.

"Ahh, Master. You requested my presence?"

"Yes, Silver. Some fairies are attacking, and I just thought you would like the pleasure of being able to finally kill them. After all, one of them is your own _son."_ E.N.D said with a smirk. Silver smiled.

"I greatly appreciate this task, E.N.D."

"Master, now that we're here, wha-" Erza was cut off as a man approached them.

"Ah, so Fairy Tail decided to join us. Very _unwise_ decision." The man spoke.

"Who are you?" Gray asked in a rude way.

"Silver. Silver _Fullbuster_. It's been a while, _son."_ The entire guild gasped in shock. Gray's own father was part of this Tartaros guild? Before the guild could process this, a blast of magic came out of nowhere.

"Ice Devil's RAGE!"

"Ice Make: Wall!" Gray blocked the attack but it broke his wall. "You go on ahead guys, I've got this. Ice Make: Arrows!" Gray shouted motioning at his guild mates to leave.

 **Me: Yay I released a chapter on time!**

 **Natsu: Yeah because the last few times you were slower than Ice Princess.**

 **Gray: That sounded like a challenge, Flame Brain. But you wouldn't last a second with me.**

 **Natsu: HEY YOU WANNA GO POPSICLE!**

 **Gray: I'LL FREEZE YOU PYRO!**

 **Natsu: STRIPPER!**

 **Gray: FIRE BREATH!**

 **Erza: ENOUGH. *bonks their heads together then turns to me* Now, you mentioned something about strawberry cake?**


	7. Chapter 7- Melody's Flashback

**Chapter 7- Melody's Flashback!**

Melody leans against the rail of the balcony in her room and lets out a sigh. She watches as Silver walks up to Fairy Tail. Instead of watching the battle, she has a memory.

 ** _Flashback: Melody's POV_**

 _"_ _Katsu-nee, wanna play with us?" I ask approaching my big sister._

 _"_ _Sure!" She grins. I grin as well and led her to the field we always play in. When we reach the field, Zeref-nii is chasing Natsu-nii._

 _"_ _RAWR! I'm the evil Zeref, here to capture Sir Natsu!"_

 _"_ _Oh no you don't!" Katsu-nee yells picking up one of the fake swords on the ground and charging towards Zeref-nii. I laugh and grab a sword to, but end up chasing Katsu-nee._

 _"_ _No! Zewef-nii needs to get Sir Natsu-nii!" I yell poking Katsu-nee with my sword._

 _"_ _Ow! Oh now you're gonna get it!" She picks me up and starts tickling me to death. I scream while laughing at the same time._

 _"_ _No! My greatest soldier has been defeated! Now it's just you and me, Natsu!" Zeref-nii chases Natsu-nii and pokes him a bit with the sword, however, Natsu-nii continues running._

 _"_ _You'll never get me, big bad Zeref!" He yells then sticks out his tongue. Big brother Natsu runs straight into the arms of someone, Mommy!_

 _"_ _Well, what's going on here?" Mommy says with a smile as she picks up big brother Natsu._

 _"_ _I'm running from the evil Zeref! My army already took out his army and now we have to fight each other!" big brother Natsu explains._

 _"_ _Well, how about we call a truce for a half hour and eat lunch? There's chicken sandwiches, fruit salad, carrots, and lemonade!" At the mention of food, Natsu-nii's eyes lit up and he made a beeline for the house. Mommy giggled and followed Natsu-nii. We followed Mommy. After we ate lunch, we played some more, then ate dinner, then went to bed. All four of us shared a room. There was a bunkbed (_ there probably were no bunkbeds in X351, but I don't care XD) _that Katsu-nee and I shared and another bunkbed that big brother Zeref and big brother Natsu shared. Instead of sleeping, we usually talked during the night._

 _"_ _What's school like, Zeref-nii, Katsu-nee?" Asked big brother Natsu._

 _"_ _School would be better if we weren't teased all the time for being wizards." Katsu-nee sighed. I tilted my head wondering why my amazing big sis would be bullied. Zeref looked down. Eventually we all fell asleep. We woke up in the morning and it was big brother Natsu's first day of school! He was gonna go to Kindergarten. I stayed and hung out with Mommy for the day._

 ** _Still Flashback: Natsu's POV_**

 _I walked to the academy holding Zeref-nii and Katsu-nee's hands. They brought me to the kindergarten section and I went inside. Zeref-nii and Katsu-nee went and talked to my new teacher. I looked around the room and got used to my surroundings. A boy with blonde hair approached me._

 _"_ _Hi! I'm Blake Dreyar!" He grinned widely._

 _I smiled back. "I'm Natsu!" We went to go play together. Katsu-nee and Zeref-nii said bye to me and went to the middle school section._

 _"_ _What would you want your great-great-great-great grandson to be named?" Blake asked me randomly._

 _"_ _Hmm… Natsu!" Blake laughed._

 _"_ _I'd want mine to be named… Laxus! He would have lightning magic, like me!"_

 _"_ _You have magic? Me too! And my parents and brother and sisters! I have fire magic! I can't use it good though."_

 _"_ _I can't control my lightning either. Oh well, we'll learn soon" My new best friend and I spent the entire class together. Blake says this girl Alessia Strauss has a crush on me! I only like her as a friend though._

 ** _Still Flashback: Melody's POV_**

 _Mommy and I walked through the marketplace. We stopped and looked at a lot of stuff. Mommy even let me pick out gifts for my brothers and sister! I got Katsu-nee a sparkly heart-shaped locket and in it we put a picture of Mommy and Daddy on the left, and all of us on the right. Natsu-nii got a dragon plush, and Zeref-nii got a journal, as he loved to write. I held the bag with my gifts for my siblings smiling proudly. I loved shopping with Mommy! Eventually, it was time to go home. When we got home, Zeref-nii, Natsu-nii, and Katsu-nee were already there and eating an after school snack of pretzels. I grabbed a few and stuffed them in my mouth._

 _"_ _I got chu awhl pweasnts!_ _ **(translation: I got you all presents!)**_ _"_ _I said through a stuffed mouth. I handed Natsu-nii the plush and he hugged it and ran outside with it to play. Zeref-nii opened his and immediately started writing. Katsu-nee opened hers and gasped when opening the locket. She smiled at me and put my locket around my neck and gave me a big hug along with a "thank you so much!" I got a locket exactly the same except for the fact mine had an "M" on the back and Katsu-nee's had a "K." We both swore we would never take off the lockets._

 **Flashback end: Melody's POV**

I gripped tightly the locket the hung around my neck. I opened it and looked at my parents on the left, shedding a small tear, then at the happy young siblings on the right. I started crying my eyes out. Katsu then walked in.

"Melody! Are you okay little sis?" She asked giving me a hug. I looked at the locket around her neck. We both kept our promise to never take off the necklace. It had been about 440 years and we still kept that promise. I looked again at the picture of the innocent children and thought about what we'd become. A demon creator, an actual demon, and two evil mages. We were not the happy Dragneel kids who we used to be. We were monsters.

"Katsu…" I said between sobs. "Is evil really the way to go?"

 **Kat (me): My best friend cried when I let her read this, and she will now be joining me in here!**

 **Gaby (my best friend): HAIIIIIIIIIII and I was only crying because I just watched the episode, "Let's Hold Hands" and they all just got hit by Acnologia's attack so FUCK OFF.**

 **Kat: O,O**

 **Natsu: AHHH ANOTHER ONE**

 **Kat and Gaby: *deathglare***

 **Natsu: *sweatdrop and gulp* Oh Mavis, help me!**

 **Kat and Gaby: Oh, Erza!**

 **Erza: *magically appears behind Natsu with dark aura and deathglare* you just had to go cause trouble when I was about to take a bite of my precious strawberry cake…? YOU BAKA! *chases Natsu with sword***

 **Kat and Gaby: Arigato, Erza!**


	8. Chapter 8- A Sister's Bond

**Chapter 8- A Sister's Bond**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I looked again at the picture of the innocent children and thought about what we'd become. A demon creator, an actual demon, and two evil mages. We were not the happy Dragneel kids who we used to be. "Katsu…" I said between sobs. "Is evil really the way to go?"_

* * *

"Melody… W-what are you saying?"

"Think, Katsu. Open your locket. It's a portrait from 440-something years ago. Who are those kids?"

"It's us, Melody. The Dragneel kids."

"No. That's four innocent young children. We are cursed, evil mages and a demon. We are not who we used to be! What if mom and dad saw us now?!" Katsu didn't reply. She hung her head. I wailed.

"Melody…" She whispered and hugged me tightly. "My baby sister… You're right. We must stop our brother. I'm sorry. Not everyone gets to be ageless, we shouldn't have wasted that precious time." We ran down the large staircase in the palace to find E.N- Natsu. While running down the stairs, I looked outside and saw Silver fighting his son. Fairy Tail must be in the palace. We turned a corner and gasped. I was right. In front of us stood the strongest guild existing. The _entire_ guild. I gulped as they prepared their magic and everyone had one of those shield things ( **a/n: idk what they are called)** Katsu held up her hands and waved them frantically before the guild could attack. "Stop!" She yelled quickly.

"Why should we?" A redhead spoke up. I recognized her as Titania, queen of the fairies. A powerful requip mage. Her magic was no match for mine or Katsu, after all, Zeref isn't the only one who practiced the Black Arts, but her dark aura made us tremble anyway.

"We want to join the good side." I said quietly. Most of the guild put away their magic and gasped. But some of the stronger looking mages stayed in fighting stance.

"Explain." A man said. He was standing next to the guild master, and I figured he was Fairy Tail's ace member. I was trying to figure out some of these mages. Next to him stood a brunette holding cards. They looked similar. Maybe a sister? Nah, she's too young. Daughter? Probably. Behind Cana stood a blonde girl. She had keys and a whip on her belt and wore my brothers scarf. Was that his girlfriend? I looked next to her and saw a white haired girl with short hair trying to take the scarf. On each side of her stood to older looking white haired mages. One had just transformed from the sweet looking women, to a demon. The next went from a tough looking man, to a tougher looking beast. I guess the girl saw me looking at her because she transformed into a cat like form and growled at me. I turned and looked at the window. A blue haired girl stood there with a worried look on her face, watching the mage fight Silver. I had been to occupied studying the guild members, that I didn't realized my sister had gained the guilds trust. She shook hands with the master and led the entire guild to the throne room. As we were walking, the blonde I saw earlier with Natsu's scarf walked up to me.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey…" I said cautiously, not making friendly contact with anyone but Tartarus and Katsu for centuries.

"So, you're Natsu's sister, right?" She looked me over and I saw a surprised look on her face. Maybe it was my outfit? I thought it looked fine. I wore a white blouse and black leather shorts. I had my hair up in a wavy ponytail and wore a silver cape. **(a/n: for her hair and face, imagine Meredy. That's who I saw in my head while making Melody, hence the name.)**

"Uh, yeah."

"So can you tell me what he was like as a kid?" The white haired girl who I discovered was Lisanna came to listen.

"Well, I'm younger than him by two years and he was killed at age 5 but… I remember one day I went shopping with my mom. I bought him a toy dragon as he loved dragons so much. But he burned it as soon as he heard what happened to our dad. He has the same personality as he does today. His sealed form, I mean. His best friend in kindergarten was Blake Dreyar and a girl named Alessia Strauss had a crush on him." Lisanna paled at this statement. I then remembered her last name was Strauss. Alessia did have white hair. But it couldn't be… And the master and his grandson. Both Dreyars. Blonde, lighting mages. Now that I think about it, Alessia was a takeover mage! No way! Laxus's great-great-great-great grandfather was my brothers best friend! And no wonder Lisanna likes Natsu, it runs in the family. We reached the throne room and my brother glared.

* * *

"I hope you only brought the fairies back here to kill them." He growled. Lucy shed a tear. Katsu's only reply was casting the spell of Dark Orb. Natsu easily dodged. Just then, the mage who fought Silver ran in. Did he defeat him? How powerful were these fairies? Silver may be human, but he's about as powerful as Jackal.

"Gray-sama! You're alright!" I recognized the blue haired girl from the window. She ran over and started shaking her butt in his face. He got a disgusted, startled look on his face and froze her. E.N.D tilted his head. He forgot about it and just shook his head and made a tsk sound. "You never learn big sis. Even though I'm younger than you, I was always able to overpower you." Katsu gritted her teeth.

"Stand back, far." I told the mages of Fairy Tail. They walked far out of range. The Tartarus demons got the hint of what spell I was about to cast and fled. Natsu just smirked.

"You really wanna try that, little sis? Our older sister couldn't defeat me with a death orb. You cannot defeat me with that spell."

"Death Predation!" I yelled. A black wave surrounded me and exploded. That spell hasn't ever gone without taking a life, except for on Tenrou when Natsu's scarf protected him from Zeref. But E.N.D stood standing. I saw four large groups walk in. They all had different marks, and I figured they were from other guilds. All the guild members, including newcomers, stood and got in fighting stance. Katsu and I joined in.

"Heard about what was going on. Who knew Natsu would be E.N.D? Sabertooth is here to help, we brought Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and even Crime Sorciere!" We all aimed our strongest spells at E.N.D, who stood with a raised eyebrow.

"Death Pillar!"

"Death Orb!"

"Solid Script: Fire!"

"Ice Devil's Rage!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Dark Ecriture: Pain!"

"Sky Dragon ROAR!"

"Iron Dragon ROAR!"

"Lightning Dragon ROAR!"

"Shadow Dragon ROAR!"

"Light Dragon ROAR!"

"Poison Dragon ROAR!"

"Sagittarius, Loke, now!"

"Dance, my swords!"

"Meteor!"

"Maguilty Sodom!"

Everyone cast their strongest spells. E.N.D, wide-eyed, was engulfed in our magic. He fell to the ground in pain. A yellow glow surrounded him. The castle surrounding us exploded, leaving us outside. Had we done it? Did we defeat E.N.D?

* * *

 **Kat: Next chapter will be the last chapter. There are a few options of what I should do next.**

 **A: Make the siblings come back, but with amnesia.**

 **B: Do a story on their past.**

 **C: A story of Natsu's four lives.**

 **D: A new fanfic (if you choose this, tell me what about).**

 **E: Quit writing fanfics**

 **Gaby: ANYTHING BUT E**

 **Natsu: I choose E!**

 **Gaby and Kat: *deathglare and chases Natsu***


	9. Chapter 9- The END

**Chapter 9- The END**

* * *

Melody's POV

I gasp as I see the place where E.N.D stood moments earlier. There was previously a castle, but now, there was a giant hole. The demons of Tartaros were nowhere to be seen. Everyone made their way to the destroyed ground and gasped when they saw what- or who- was in it. A teenage boy struggling to stand up. He wore a white shirt with a red sash. He had a pair of trousers on and was barefooted. His pink hair was matted and dirty. I realized people were staring at Natsu and I as well. I looked at Katsu. She was glowing. Literally, glowing a bright yellow. And she was wearing a short pale pink dress with a white apron around the waist. I then realized Natsu was glowing as well. I looked down at myself to see me wearing a pale blue dress like Katsu's with an apron. They were the clothes we were wearing when we became immortal. I was also glowing.

"Natsu, Katsu, Melody!" I heard someone yelling our names. The voice was to familiar. Zeref. He wore his 400-year-old clothes and was also glowing. Natsu got out of the hole and Zeref pulled us all into a sibling group hug. I heard a gasp from Natsu. We all turned to where his gaze was. The sunset. But at the sunset stood a dragon and a human woman. The dragon was Igneel. The woman was Sakura. Our parents. Igneel started glowing and changed into a human. His spiky black hair had fallen flat. Both parents started glowing and motioned for us to follow.

"M-mom…" I stuttered.

"My darlings, this is our true death. I never died 400 years ago in that dragon attack. All this time, I have been sealed in the Book of E.N.D. I was sealed in the memory pages. Now it's time for us to die. The family that has cheated death for centuries."

This was our death? I tried to use Ankhseram Black Magic. No result. Our curses were broken. Our immortality was no more, and 400 years was far too old for a mortal's age to be. Finally, we were dying.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I stood, jaw-dropping, as Katsu, Zeref, and Melody walked towards the sunset to join their parents, a former dragon, and the Mirajane from X300. Natsu didn't follow just yet. He stopped and lifted his hand into the air, forming a backwards "L". The sign of Fairy Tail. Romeo got the memo because he was the first to repeat the signal. I was next. Soon the entire guild, even the other guilds, were doing the Fairy Tail sign. Natsu smiled that goofy grin one last time, and ran after his siblings. The entire Dragneel family were raised into the air. Katsu and Melody stood side-to-side, arms crossed, lips forming small smiles. Zeref was grinning the same grin Natsu has, and play fighting his brother. Igneel and Sakura stood to the side, wide smiles on their faces, watching the Dragneel kids. Were they really that happy to die?

"The one child unable to truly die. After about 450 years, he can have real peace." Master. Romeo had finally taken off his tough act and cried into Macao's shirt. We made our way back to Magnolia.

* * *

We arrived back in Magnolia. Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Crime Sorciere still stayed with us. Walking through the streets of Magnolia, we got many stares and whispers could be heard amongst the crowds, who had separated to let the many mages walk through. Every mage was either holding their head high trying to be strong, walking silently with hair shadowing their eyes, or openly crying. The recent events were a little too much to handle.

It'd been two weeks since that horrific day. We were planning Natsu's funeral. I wore his scarf, and Happy nestled in my lap. I cried. He wasn't coming back, and I knew it. I wasn't the only crier in the guild hall. Wendy, Levy, Happy, Lisanna, and even Romeo still cried about that day. We decided to hold the funeral for Natsu's siblings too. Just to be fair. We had already made the gravestones.

 **Igneel Dragneel- A dragon.**

 **4/1/X295 – 9/21/X791**

 **The fearless Fire Dragon King.**

 **Sakura Dragneel- A demon.**

 **3/29/X298 – 9/21/X791**

 **A kindhearted takeover mage.**

 **Zeref Dragneel- A spriggan.**

 **10/31/X338 – 9/21/X791**

 **A misunderstood Black Wizard or demon creator.**

 **Katsu Dragneel- A dark mage.**

 **10/31/X338 – 9/21/X791**

 **Maybe a dark mage, maybe a grieving girl.**

 **Melody Dragneel- A dark mage.**

 **2/18/X348 – 9/21/X791**

 **A young grieving girl who killed to see a smile one last time.**

 **Natsu Dragneel- A fairy.**

 **6/21/X346 – 9/21/X791**

 **The Salamander lived for his friends, died from immortality.**

I looked over the gravestones. We had even made an arch to mark the place where the gravestones would be.

 **In this area, special graves lie. A demon, a dragon, a fairy, a spriggan, and two dark mages. But underneath these mythical creatures, are the Dragneels. Or the family that has cheated death for centuries.**

The arc was silver and full of flowers. It read Sakura's last words. I clutched Natsu's scarf and sighed. He would've liked how we put his real age on the gravestones. He would probably love to watch the reactions of people when they saw the entry arch then the ages on the gravestones. I shed a tear, but wipe it away. I will grieve, but stay strong. For him. Because I love him. I should've known I would fall in love with my best friend. I couldn't help it. That humor, that smile, that protectiveness. I'll miss him. Goodbye, Natsu.

 **Kat: That was the last chapter! The one vote I got was to make a sequel of this story where the Dragneel siblings return, but with no memories except of each other. So go read my other fics and review while I write the sequel! Thank's for reading my first fanfic! Bye!**


End file.
